Waterloo Road crosses with One Tree Hill
by lilangel1
Summary: Based at Waterloo Road School with Lucas and Hayley from Tree Hill as teachers. Jamie Haleys son a pupil at the school.
1. Chapter 1

Waterloo Road cross with One tree hill.

Waterloo Road is a high school based in Scotland.

Please be patient with me this is my first fanfiction. Please give me feedback and any ideas. Of course beign waterloo road there will be lots of drama to come.

Luke and peyton live in Scotland with their two children. Luke works at Waterloo road as the PE teacher. At high school he used to play basketball and would have gone pro if it hadn't been for his heart condition.

Luke had heard of a music teacher position that had become available and had recommended his friend Hayley James Scott for the position. Michael had agreed to interview Hayley. It took a bit of persuasion from Luke and Peyton to Hayley but she agreed to have the interview. Hayley got the job and told her family and friends of this perfect opportunity. Her and Nathan her husband had decided to take this opportunity and told their children Jamie who is now 14 and in year 9 and Lydia who was 9 that they were leaving tree hill and going to move to Scotland near Aunt peyton and Uncle Scott. They hadn't taken well at first but Jamie was glad to be moving near his aunt and uncle but was sad what he was leaving behind.

Imogen and Connor had got married and had managed to keep it secret from their parents.

It was the Day before Hayley and Nathan were leaving for Scottland. Hayley was paniking they still had loads to pack. Quinn and Brooke had come over to help finish. I still can't believe you are moving to Scotland Brooke said. What am I going to do in Tree Hill with my two best friends in Scotland. There is always a chance you could open a fashion store in Scotland there is nothing stopping you doing that Brooke. Brooke thought for a moment I might do that but money is a bit tight at the moment what with the twins. They Carried on chatting while they continued packing. Nathan was meant to be helping Jamie and Lydia packing but just ended up playing catch with Jamie with a ball and using a tempory hoop that had been set up.

Luke and Peyton were really excited about Luke and Peyton coming to Scotland. Luke was pleased he will have his brother and best friend by his side again. Peyton just wished that her best friend Brooke could come and join them to in Scotland.

Connor and Imogen was spending one of the last days of the school holidays in their secret spot. They were hugging and kissing each other. They dreamed about getting their own place when they had enough money.

Christne and Michael were in very much in love after their recent trip to Paris.

This is just the introduction there will be drama to come please give me feedback and ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley and Nathan had basically everything packed for their move to Scotland. They were leaving the next day for their big move. All their friends had arranged leaving drinks for them at Tric. This was their local bar where they all hung out from their school days till now. Chase, Mia, Skills, Mouth, Millicent had spent the whole day decorating it. While Hayley and Nathan were at Tric that night both their children were around friends houses having a last goodbye to them.

Hayley and Nathan walked in and couldn't believe what their friends had done for them. There were banners up one said we're going to miss you. Another said Good Luck in your new home. There were also pictures displayed of their time in tree hill all the way from school till now. The whole place was just beautifully decorated. Hayley and Nathan thanked all their friends. They went and hugged all their friends and enjoyed the evening. They were all discussing their time in tree hill remember all their funny moments that they have had. They also had a bit of a dance. Quin went up on stage tonight wouldn't be complete if we didn't have a song from our two very own tree hill stars The first one Hayley James Scott herself. Hayley blushed as she was not expecting this and sang a few of her songs. Then Hayley did a duet with Mia before Mia sang some songs for everyone by herself. Hayley watched her proud as she was the first person Peyton had signed on to her label.

Soon the evening was drawing to an end which made everyone sad. Hayley and Nathan did a speech. Thank you for tonight, you are all such amazing friends. We have had some amazing times all together and some of me doesn't want tonight to end but it will do at some point Hayley said sadly. But here's to a lifetime friendship carrying on from different continents Nathan said. Everyone smiled at that comment. They enjoyed a few more drinks. Hayley and Nathan went round and hugged everyone thanking them for being such great friends. They then went to pick their children up and thank the mum's for looking after them.

Back in Greenock Christine and Michael were enjoying a romantic night together. Christine was staying at Michael's for the night which pleased Connor as he could have Imogen his wife stay over and they had the whole place to himself. However their night alone got interrupted when Kevin turned. Connor was glad to see his mate who he hadn't seen all holiday as he had been in London with Chalky but was slightly annoyed that his time alone with Imogen was ruined. Oh sorry did I interrupt something Kevin asked. Don't worry Connor said come in. Imogen we got company he shouted up. Imogen groaned slightly not meaning to. I can come back later Kevin said. No don't Imogen said how can I tell our best man to go she said. How was London anyway? Kevin told them all about London all the Sight seeing places Chalky had taken him to including the London Eye, Madam tussauds, Buckingham Palace and all the other sight seeing places he went to. "Sounds amazing" Connor said. "It was how's married life treating you" Kevin asked" It's going great just don't know how we can keep it a secret when we start back at school" Imogen said. They carried on chatting for the rest of the evening and got a take out that night.

Michael had taken Christine out for dinner before they went back to his for a romantic night. When they arrived back at Michael's it quickly led up to the bedroom. They were lying on the bed kissing and hugging. Michael soon pushed Christine's hair out the way and kissed her neck.


End file.
